Because I Love You
by Hi no Hime
Summary: Mustang and Hawkeye have a quite talk one night in the hospital after the Promised Day. Spoilers for the end of the manga.


Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Mustang and Riza have a quite talk on night in the hospital after the Promised Day

It was just days after the Promised Day and there was so much to do. All of Central had to be rebuilt, and the vast majority of the soldiers had been injured during the fight. Included in this were Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Riza had several stitches in her shoulder where Envy had cut her and many more where the Bradley reject had cut open her neck. Mustang on the other hand was relatively injury free, except of course for his blindness.

So there the two were, in their hospital room with doctors and subordinates constantly rushing in and out. There was not a moment's peace for the pair. Just because he was blind Mustang was adamant that it would not stop him from achieving what needed done. At the moment that focus was set on rebuilding Ishval. He knew that the city needed to be rebuilt first, but now that Grumman had been named Führer, Roy knew that he would be granted the resources to proceed with his project once the cities repairs were finished.

Riza on the other hand was solely focused on how she would continue to keep Mustang safe. She had a guarantee from Führer Grumman that she would be reassigned back to Mustang as soon as they were discharged. The only obstacle in their way was his blindness. They had to find a way to convince the military that Mustang could still perform his duties without his eyesight. It would be difficult, but there would find a way to succeed. They had done the impossible before, so why should this time be any different?

So that's where they were, two career soldiers in a hospital room, just waiting until they were well enough to go back to work. They had just come to the end of one of their busiest days yet. Doctors Knox and Marcho had come to visit them, and gave them great news in the process. Not only would Havoc be able to walk again, but Mustang would regain his sight. On top of that, the doctors said that Riza's injuries were healing wonderfully and she would be able to be released in the next few days. They were tired and ready for bed, but before he could go to sleep, Mustang had something he needed to ask his loyal lieutenant.

"Hawkeye," he asked quietly, not wanting to wake her if she had already fallen asleep, but to his luck she answered back.

"Yes sir."

"I have something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. I've just never had a good opportunity to do so." His voice was soft and contemplative, as if unsure about what he was saying.

"What is it sir?" He sighed slightly; he hated it when she called him sir, even if that was regulation.

"Why Hawkeye, why do you do it?"

"Do what sir?" Now she was curious. He had never been like this before. Even when they were children at her father's house, he was always so sure of himself. Not to mention he just wasn't making any sense.

"Why do you follow me? Why haven't you given up on me yet?" She was shocked by this. She had always though he knew exactly why she did what she did.

"I'm not sure if I understand sir."

"Riza, don't play dumb with me, it's just not you. You know exactly what I mean. If you didn't follow me then you wouldn't be hurt like this, you could be happy." There was a slight pause before he said that last word.

She wasn't sure how to react. He had just called her by her first name, something he hasn't done since before she joined the military and he was questioning her motives. He heard her sheets ruffle, followed by the sound of her feet on the floor. She was going over to him. Suddenly there was a dip in his bed as she sat down and scooted herself over to him. She then put her hands on his and took them into her own. For a minute she just held onto them in silence, and then he turned his hands so he was holding hers as well.

"Roy, you know exactly why I follow you. I can't believe that after all this time I still have to spell it out for you. So I want you to listen because I want this to be the last time I have to say this." She paused for a moment, waiting for his acknowledgement. He nodded slightly then she continued. "I follow you because this is my place. I could not possibly be happier anywhere else, because then I would not be with you. Roy I do this because I love you and because I need to be able to protect you. Without you my life has no meaning."

With that she kissed his hands and put them back down on to his lap. She was about to go back to her own bed when Mustang reached around wildly trying to find her again. She sat back down and once again took his hands. They were quite as Roy was trying to find the words he so desperately needed to say. The only physical connection they had was her hands in his. Finally Roy found his voice.

"Riza," he trailed once of his hands up her arm until he found her face. He then cupped her cheek, feeling it's smoothness with his rough and calloused hands. She nuzzled into it lightly. "To be honest I'm not sure what to say. I mean the most obvious this would be that I feel the same way, which I do, but how does someone respond when the most precious person in the world tells them something like that."

She chuckled before answering him. "You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel. I have known for a long time now. And I thought you knew I felt the same." He could feel the look she was giving him. It was the same look he got any time he messed up, but wasn't really in trouble.

"I suppose I did, but I almost lost you. If it hadn't been for that Xingese girl you could be dead right now. I could never live with myself if you died. Riza, you have to remember that the last thing I saw of you was you laying on the ground bleeding to death. I know you are safe now, but what happens in the future? I can not bury you. I already lost Maes, I can't loose you too."

"You forget, I have strict orders not to die. And I always follow orders." He could feel her smile under his hand and that made him smile when he head that, but it did not completely dispel his fears.

"Riza I'm being serious. I know it's not often that you get to see me like this, but you need to know something. I love you too. I have ever since we were kids. You are all I have left, so I can not loose you. There's something else I want to ask you, but you have to promise to hear me out completely before you say anything." She wasn't sure what he meant, but she gave a soft "okay."

"Riza, when this is all done. Once we have rebuilt Ishval and I am Führer, then I want you to leave the military." He could feel her protest rising. "Hey you said you would hear me out completely before saying anything." She settled back down, but now she was a bit on edge. "Now, my reasoning for wanting you to leave the military is completely selfish, and you have every right to say no, but I want you to consider this. Riza Hawkeye, once our job is done, and we have changed this country for the better, would you please consider leaving this God forsaken military and become my wife."

Whatever she had been expecting, that surely wasn't it. She was shocked, stunned and a whole plethora of other emotions all at once. She had always wanted to get married, but because of her career she never imagined she possibly could. She especially never imagined herself able to marry the one man she had always wanted. But here he was asking her to become his wife, of course there was a lot to do before it could happen, but was it even possible? Feeling her hesitation Roy tried to dispel some of her doubts.

"I know this is a lot to take in, you don't have to answer me now. I never expected that this would be the sort of place I would propose. I had a much more romantic place planned, but after everything that has happened I felt that I needed to say it now. There is still a lot of work to be done before we can, but I want you to know that this is how I feel."

"I… I… I don't know. You are right, this is a lot to take in, but I will tell you this; I want to. I really want to, to leave the military, to be with you. I want it so bad it hurts, but I can't just leave you like that. I know that technically I would not be leaving you, but like I said I need to protect you. What would I do if I did retire, and then you were hurt, or even worse, killed? I couldn't live with myself. So how about this, I will think about it. And when the time comes, after all our work is done, I will give you my answer." Roy thought about it for a second and smiled.

"I can live with that," and with that he pulled her face to his and kissed her with everything he had, careful not to pull her stitches. She kissed him back and moved into a more comfortable position. That kissed like that for as long as they could before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Furey and Breda came in to check on them. Upon seeing their sleeping commanders Furey quickly pulled out a camera he kept with him and took a picture. They then decided to leave and come back later, grabbing Falman on their way out.

A/N: Today is FMA Day so I decided that I should post something for it. I went with some Royai because that is what I know and am good at. This totaly did not turn out like I expected it to, but I kind of like it. What do you guys think of it? I don't usually do third person so I'm not sure how well it worked. Also if you like this then you should check out my series thing "Thoughts on Royai" and if you like that then you should vote on my poll. I may take that thing down and just let my husband decide the order for me. We'll see how many votes I get this week, because I am tired of waiting. Anyway, review please and I will be very happy. Also can anyone tell me exactly when Royai day is, and why it's that day? Thank you and see you all later.


End file.
